Getting Even with Tori
by RexPlanner
Summary: When you are very good or very popular you make enemies, and Tori is no exception. Ryder Daniels has an axe to grind and devises a plan to get rid of Tori Vega from Hollywood Arts, permanently. M rating, no actual sex but suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

One of the truisms of the world is that no matter how good or nice you are there are going to be some people who will not like you. Even if you are Tori Vega, and are talented and beautiful and pleasant to everyone, someone is going to be rubbed the wrong way.

Tori antagonized Jade West on her first day at Hollywood Arts by kissing Beck, her boyfriend and humbling her in front of the entire class. Even though Jade had started things by dumping coffee on Tori's head, her warped mind would never accept the fact that she had done anything wrong. Her mind just continuously processed plans in the background for Tori's downfall.

Ryder Daniels had a reputation as a ladies' man. He also had a reputation for using girls to help him get better grades in certain classes, and then dump them as soon as he got what he wanted. Most of the girls had the decency to slink off in and keep quiet about what happened to them. Ryder's last class though required him to sing in front of the entire school, something he was not at all comfortable with. He had the fortune to be in the same class as Tori, however, and managed to manipulate her into thinking he cared about her. By pretending to be interested in her as a date he was able to con her into agreeing to perform a duet with him, thus ensuring his getting an A for the course. What he did not anticipate was that Tori would find him out and not only embarrass him in front of the entire school, but cause him to receive his first and only failing grade. He was not going to forget that very soon.

Robbie Shapiro was a friend of Tori's but even he was harboring some ill feelings towards her. Robbie would never act on them, but his alter ego Rex kept track of everything. He remembered how Tori ruined Robbie's great blog Robbarazzi. She seemed to be so concerned about Robbie losing his blog and made suggestions to him as to what would make it a success. Then when he acted on those suggestions and it involved her, she got upset and conspired with Beck and the others to steal his clothes and coerce him into stopping the program. Robbie soon acted as if he forgot about that, but Rex remembered. Rex also remembered the time before the sleepover at Sikowitz, when he made his usual innocent remark about Tori and she retaliated by kissing him full on the mouth in front of everyone humiliating him so much that Robbie had to take him home to recover.

Last but not least in the list of enemies that Tori had made was her loving sister Trina. Trina had been going to Hollywood Arts before Tori, and was considered to be the one with talent in the family. Things were going great for her, until the evening of the Big Showcase, when her passion for excellence caused her to gargle with an herbal remedy that caused her harm rather than helped her. Tori filled in for her, then and has not looked back since. Trina can still remember as if it were yesterday, Lane looking at Tori after her performance and asking her if she was really Trina's sister. The implication, of course was that she was far more talented. From that day on, Trina went through the motions of being a caring sibling, but her heart was filled with darkness.

It is possible to store dynamite for years, and barring a spark or some source of ignition, nothing will ever happen. In this case the spark was the breakup of Beck and Jade. Whatever ill feelings Jade had towards Tori, were muted by the constant presence in Jade's life of Beck. Beck was always the buffer, between the two, calming Jade by words or touch or even lovemaking. With Beck out of the picture, Jade had nothing to do but think, about her situation and about how it would be so much better if there were no Tori Vega...

Jade was sitting by herself at a table at the asphalt café when Ryder Daniels approached her.

Ryder: Mind if I join you?

Jade: Does it matter?

Ryder: Look you probably don't like me, but I have never done anything to you.

Jade: So that means I should like you?

Ryder: No, it means that we can work together against a common enemy.

Jade: What enemy could you and I have in common?

Ryder: Tori Vega. She has come between you and Beck, and she made me fail my first course, plus humiliating me in front of the entire school.

Jade: Like I should care about your humiliation?

Ryder: You mean you don't feel humiliated? You and Beck are together for almost two years and along comes Tori Vega and it is over. I bet Beck is with her right now, laughing and joking while you are sitting here.

Jade: If we kill her she will get sympathy as a martyr and we will get locked up. What's the point?

Ryder: We don't kill her; we humiliate her so badly that she has to leave Hollywood Arts. Then everything goes back to normal.

Jade: You have a plan?

Ryder: Not yet, I am thinking we might need some extra help. Do you think Trina would help us?

Jade: Why would Trina go against her own sister?

Ryder: Think about it. Trina was on top until Tori came. Now, Tori gets all the attention, all of the parts and all the accolade. That has to be killing Trina.

Jade: So how do we get Trina on board?

Ryder: I will take care of that. She is still without a boyfriend; I think I can work that aspect.

Jade: She is not going to be suspicious of you?

Ryder: Why? I have nothing coming up that requires help. I managed to pull up that "F" and the rest of my grades a good. She has no reason to think I am up to something. I am just the hottest guy in school wanting to take her on a date.

Jade: Nice to see you are so modest.

Ryder: Ok, next to Beck. But we all know he is not going to try to date Trina, Tori maybe.

Jade looked up at Ryder with daggers in her eyes.

Ryder: What; oh tell me that isn't true!

Jade: It's probably true.

Ryder: So I will work on Trina and try to get her to date me, and then use her to find a way to get at Tori.

Jade: Sounds like a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder walked away from Jade and went off in search of Trina.

As soon as he left her, Jade picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

Jade: Hey, it's me. Just listen; you won't believe what is going to happen.

Trina Vega was finishing up her dance class. Her teacher was encouraged, this was probably the least awful performance that she had gotten out of Trina, and she was fairly pleased.

Trina finished packing up and was about to leave when she spotted Ryder standing on the side.

Trina: What do _you_ want?

Ryder: Well that is not a very friendly greeting.

Trina: Why should it be, you tried to take advantage of my sister.

Ryder: That was a long time ago, I have changed since then.

Trina: And I should believe that because….

Ryder: Because I got my grades up all by myself and I have nothing coming up where I need a partner.

Trina: So why are you here?

Ryder: Because I haven't been out on a date since that episode with your sister, and I thought it was time to try again.

Trina: So why are you talking to me?

Ryder: Because, you are beautiful and talented, and I hear that you are not dating anyone either, so I was hoping that maybe we could…

Trina: You think I'm beautiful!

Ryder: And talented.

Ryder takes her arm and they walk off together.

Trina: So tell me more about me…

Days later at the Vega House

Tori: I can't believe you are going out with Ryder Daniels.

Trina: Tori, he has changed, he is a different person from when you knew him.

Tori: You really believe that?

Trina: And he thinks I am beautiful and talented.

Tori: I rest my case.

Trina: You are just jealous because he is not interested in you anymore.

Tori: Yeah, that must be it. Just be careful, I still don't trust him.

Trina: Trust me; I know exactly what I am doing.

Tori: I sure hope so.

After several weeks of dating with no hint of problems, Tori began to relax a little about her sister. She probably would have not gone out with Ryder again, but she could understand Trina would be interested... Ryder, on the other hand, decided it was time to start sowing seeds of discontent.

Trina had just finished another rehearsal for an in-house production.

Ryder: Wow, Trina you were so good, I bet you will be the star of that show.

Trina: Well, only because Tori, Cat and Jade and involved in something else.

Ryder: It must be tough always having to take a back seat to you younger sister.

Trina: You have no idea; before Tori got here I was really popular and did a lot of shows, now everything is Tori, Tori, Tori.

Ryder: That must be so hard for you.

Trina: It is, and the worst part is that she has even taken over at home. I used to be the favorite daughter, now the world revolves around her.

Ryder: You sound a little bitter.

Trina: Well, let's put it this way, if something happened to knock her down a peg or two, I would not mind.

Ryder: Really, I know someone else who feels that way, we should get together.

Trina: Really; I like the sound of that.

Ryder: Let me give her a call and we can get together.

Ryder takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

Ryder: Hello, its Ryder, she is interested, let's meet where we discussed. Ok see you in a few.

Ryder and Trina drove to the other side of town and pulled up near an old warehouse.

Trina: What is this place?

Ryder: My dad owns a shipping company; this is one of his old warehouses.

Trina: Kind of creepy.

Ryder: Just old and dirty. Here, the door is open.

They walk inside the warehouse and see a lone figure inside.

Jade: Well, nice of you to join me, although I do kind of like this place.

Trina: Jade!

Ryder: just another member of the Tori Vega fan club.

Jade: So, you decided to come on board.

Trina: Well, let's say I am willing to listen.

Ryder: Ok, here is the plan. We lure your little sister here and she thinks that we have captured you and will harm you unless she does as she is told.

Trina: What are you going to have her do?

Ryder: See the cameras. We are going to make a little movie. Tori is going to seduce me and we are going to have all kinds of kinky sex. Then we threaten to put the video on-line unless she leaves Hollywood Arts.

Trina: But if you are in the video too, won't that cause problems for you?

Ryder: That is the beauty of the camera work, the camera people are going to make sure that only Tori's face is visible. It will look like she initiated the whole thing

Trina: That is brilliant!

Ryder: I have had a long time to think about it. Besides I'm also a little bit selfish. I never really got to try your little sister out the last time so this is my chance for that.

Trina: Again, Tori gets everything!

Ryder: Cheer up; after this is over we will have plenty of time together.

Trina: Oh, I don't have to be in the room when you are making your little movie do I? I think watching Tori performing like that would really gross me out.

Jade: Hey, what about if after she does Ryder she does her sister too, talk about kinky!

Ryder: You really have a sick, warped mind Jade; I love it!

Trina: Ewww, that is sick, I don't think I am up to that.

Jade: Well if that is too much for Trina, I might be willing to take a shot at it.

Ryder: Well, not quite as kinky as doing her own sister, but it does make the same point.

Jade: Ok, so we are all set with the plan? When do we do it?

Ryder: I am thinking that tomorrow is good. Trina, I will pick you up and bring you here, and then when we are ready you call Tori and get her to come here.

Jade: After that, the plan takes over and by the end of the day, bye bye Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tori and Trina were getting ready for school. Tori's dad stopped into her room before he left for work.

Dad: Hi Tori, I wanted to see you before school today. I got something for you.

Tori: Oh hi dad, what is it?

Dad: I brought this necklace home for you, I hope you like it!

Tori: Oh, it's beautiful, thanks dad!

Dad: Every girl needs the right accessories; at least that is what your mother always tells me

Tori: I can't argue with that. Bye dad, see you tonight.

Tori and Trina left home and soon arrived at Hollywood Arts,

Andre: Tori, if you have some time this afternoon I would like to go over a new song with you.

Tori: Ok, check with me after lunch to be sure but I think I should be free.

Cat: Hi Tori, what a nice necklace, is that new?

Tori: Hi Cat, yes my dad gave it to me this morning as a gift.

Cat: It's really pretty.

Tori: Aww thanks Cat.

Tori's day seemed to fly by and before she knew it she was in one of the music studios with Andre working on his new song.

Andre: What do you think of this bridge, does it work?

Tori: I think it sounds great.

Andre: Ok, all I need now is to work on the chorus and we are done!

Tori's phone rings.

Tori: Oh, let me get that… Hello, What! Where are you? What are you doing there? Ok, stay there I will be right over.

Andre: Something wrong?

Tori: Ryder took Trina out after school, she just called to tell me that he dumped her and she needs a ride home.

Andre: Do you want me to come with you?

Tori: No, after I pick her up I am just going to go home for the evening, I have a lot of homework.

Andre: Ok, see you tomorrow then.

Tori started driving to the location that her sister gave her.

Tori: I wonder what Trina is doing out here? There is nothing here but old warehouses. I don't even see a car anywhere. Oh, there is the warehouse number that she gave me, #13 that must be it.

Tori parked the car and got out. She walked slowly to the door and tried it, it was open and she pushed her way in.

The hallway was dark, but she could see a light in the distance and made her way towards it. When she got there she was shocked at what she found.

Her sister Trina was tied to a chair and gagged and there was a pinpoint of light in the center of her forehead. Over to the side was a bed, surrounded by lights and cameras and recording equipment.

Ryder: Good afternoon Tori, how nice of you to join us.

Tori: What's going on here; what are you doing with my sister?

Ryder: I am not doing a thing with your sister, she is only here to ensure that you showed up and stay for the event I have planned.

Tori: Forget it, I am going to untie her and we are going home!

Ryder: I wouldn't do that if I were you, notice the red light on her forehead?

Tori: (hesitantly), Yes.

Ryder: That is a laser projected from a gun sight on a rifle which is trained on Trina. If you do anything I don't like, boom and a bullet rips through her head.

Tori: So what is it you want me to do?

Ryder: Tori our last dating experience did not get too far, mainly because the performance that I needed you for came up before I was really ready. Normally I get to sleep with a girl a few times before I dump her.

Tori: So all of this is to get me to sleep with you?

Ryder: Oh, no, all of this is to get you to sleep with me so I can film it and make the viewers think that it was all your idea. You get to use all of your acting ability, and charm to seduce me, and I get it all on film.

Tori: Then what happens to the film?

Ryder: Anything I want, I may post it on the web, or keep it for my own viewing pleasure. That sort of depends on you?

Tori: What do you mean?

Ryder: I mean that your continued presence at Hollywood Arts is considered by some people a bit of a nuisance. They would like to have things go back the way they were before you arrived.

Tori: So all of this is to get me to leave Hollywood Arts?

Ryder: Leave and stay away. As long as you are gone this film remains invisible. If you ever come back or tell anyone about this, the film is broadcast and you are ruined.

Tori: What if I just don't make your little film?

Ryder: Then I blow a hole in your sister's head, and I already have at least twenty people who will swear that they saw me in a club, miles from here. They even have a fake video of me singing that has a timestamp and date.

Tori: Nice to see you got over your fear of singing solo.

Ryder: One does what one must.

Tori: So what happens now?

Ryder: Now, you walk over to the set we have arranged, you face the camera and very slowly and seductively remove all of your clothes. You then motion for me to join you, I do and we proceed to have sex, in every way possible. We start with you giving me a fantastic blowjob, then I screw your brains out, and for the grand finale I invade that tight little ass of yours.

Tori: And then you release me, and my sister?

Ryder: Pretty much, unless of course you fall in love with me and decide you want to stay.

Tori: Not much chance of that.

Ryder: then you are free to go, knowing that I have everything on tape and knowing that the tape makes you look like the slut who initiated the whole thing. That way if you ever cross me, the tape becomes public and your career, and life; take a major hit.

Tori: Seems like you thought of everything, almost.

Ryder: Almost? No I thought of everything.

Tori: Really, you must have forgotten to get extra batteries for your laser thingy, because the dot is not on Trina's forehead anymore.

Ryder looks at Trina and verifies that the dot is gone.

Ryder: How did you do that?

Tori: I didn't but a member of the LA Swat team has just taken out your sniper.

Ryder: You can't prove anything, I will say it was all the sniper's idea and he forced me to do this.

Tori: That might work, except for one other little thing.

Ryder: What is that?

Tori: My father has excellent taste in jewelry, this particular necklace he gave me as a video camera and wireless microphone built in. This whole incident has been taped by the SWAT van that is now parked outside.

Ryder: How did you know?

Trina has been untied and walks up next to Tori with her dad.

Trina: Well for one thing, I told her.

Ryder: But why? She stole all of your thunder, got all of the roles all of the attention, you hate her!

Trina: She is my sister! We may be competitive and I may lose roles to her, but we are family and that comes first.

Tori: Of course, right after you devised this little plan I got a telephone call from someone else tipping me as to what you were planning.

Jade West walks up and stands near Tori.

Ryder: Jade! But you really hate Tori. She kissed your boyfriend and she has taking all of the good roles since she came to school!

Jade: You are such an idiot! Sure she kissed Beck, as a part of a play and maybe to get back at me for dumping the coffee on her head. But after that even I could tell that they were really just friends. And as far as her taking the roles; acting is a very competitive business. If Tori wasn't there, someone else would be. Tori just raised the bar for all of us, forced us all to improve our acting, and singing. Welcome to the real world.

Mr. Vega: I guess that about wraps it up. Ryder Daniels you are under arrest for Kidnapping, Blackmail, Extortion, oh and I guess the rifle aimed at Trina makes it conspiracy to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent and to have an attorney present. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided for you. Do you understand all these rights?

Ryder: Yes

Mr. Vega: Care to make any statement?

Ryder: Go to hell. And take these bitches with you.

Mr. Vega: Not really the kind of statement that will reflect positively on you. You really should be more careful what you say.

Ryder: Yeah why?

Mr. Vega: Couple of reasons, right now the one that comes to mind is that it is a bit of a drive to the Police station. I am a cop doing my job, but I just may forget the cop part, and remember that I am the father of two girls that you tried to harm today. You better hope that doesn't happen.

Ryder is taken away to the police station.

Tori gives Trina a big hug.

Tori: Thanks Trina, I had no idea how crazy he was; I never thought he would have a rifle pointed at you.

Trina: That was a bit or a surprise to me too; I think I may need to go home and change.

Tori: Me too. And jade, what can I say, you were really a big help to us.

Jade: Just don't hug me! Besides, I didn't do it for you. I can't prove I am the best unless I can go head to head with you and win. I can't do that if you are no longer here. Let's face it you are the only serious competition at school, and I have to beat you to prove how good I am.

Tori: Well I know one way you can prove how good you are as an actor.

Jade: What is that?

Tori grabs Jade and gives her a big hug.

Tori: Act like you don't want to kill me right now!

.


End file.
